This research project is a continuation of studies whose aim is to examine the relation of the physical and chemical character of membrane phospholipids to membrane function. The approach emphasizes the isolation and characterization of mutants in fatty acid metabolism and the use of such mutants to study fatty acid and complex lipid biosynthesis, to modify the physical properties of the membrane, and to study the effect of these defined lipid alterations on membrane formation and function.